


Passenger

by ADisgrace



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, Fluff, MCL Rarepair Week, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADisgrace/pseuds/ADisgrace
Summary: Kim very rarely developed crushes. Sweet Amoris was a small town after all, and her school offered slim pickins in terms of romantic prospects. But things changed when Priya arrived.





	Passenger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCL Rarepair Week

Conversations always began with a brief smile towards her feet. It wasn't like Kim to feel so giddy, but whenever Priya took a seat next to her in class, an uncontrollable smile spread across her cheeks and all hellos had to be said to the ground or into her textbook to avoid embarrassment. 

Kim very rarely developed crushes. Sweet Amoris was a small town after all, and her school offered slim pickins in terms of romantic prospects. But things changed when Priya arrived. Priya was worldly, intelligent, and simply stunning, it was only natural to be taken with her, but to this degree ?

Kim always played it cool, the type not to get overly excited about things, she was the one you went to for advice, not the type who needed it. But here she was, head over heels for a girl she just met. In time she could have suppressed it, gotten over this silly little thing, but then Priya just happened to mention that she was bisexual one day, and Kim found herself exploring all the whats, ifs, and maybes.

If Priya was only into guys she could've accepted it was just a hopeless crush, destined to go nowhere, but knowing there was just the slightest chance she could be have her feelings returned, filled her head with endless possibilities.

Kim's preferred way of clearing her head was to go for a long ride on her motorcycle. Driving aimlessly always gave her some clarity and courage in her convictions. This time however, she craved a pillion passenger. Kim was always happy to have time alone, but the thought stuck her how nice it would be to have Priya behind her, snuggling warm against her back and tucking her head into the crook of her neck.

She couldn't drive like this, thoughts of Priya were too distracting. She briefly considered heading home, but despite her preoccupied mind, she wanted to stay on the road. A quick stop at the café and a strong black coffee would restore her focus.

A few turns and traffic lights later and she was at the café, parking the bike. Salivating at the smells coming from inside, she quickly reasons she should treat herself to a pastry too.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Kim's head turns and sees Priya set her book down on table, and rise from her seat on the veranda. 

"Oh hey," Kim says, slightly surprised. She was trying to get Priya off her mind, not run into her. "And yeah, I got my license last Spring and ever since I've spent half my time driving."

Priya steps forward to admire the bike further, her face reflecting on its shiny black exterior. "It's gorgeous," Priya begins, "I haven't been on a motorcycle since we lived in Vietnam."

"You lived in Vietnam ?" Kim asks, setting her helmet on Priya's table as they both take a seat.

Priya nods. "Only for eight months, but I have a lot of travel stories." Her voice trails off as she picks up the menu and looks up at Kim. "Would you like anything ? My treat." 

Kim waves a hand, insisting, "You don't have to get me anything."

Priya chuckles and passes Kim the menu anyway. "I'm not being entirely selfless, I wouldn't mind some company."

With a smile, Kim relents, and orders a black coffee and chocolate muffin. "Thanks."

Priya shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine, really. I'm eager to make some friends here in town." An excited smile appears on her lips and she leans forwards against the table. "My father's been offered a contract extension and it looks like we might get to put down roots in Sweet Amoris."

"That's awesome!," Kim begins, and goes to lean in too, but the waiter arrives and leaves her order on the table, interrupting the moment. She utters a thank you and turns back to Priya but speaks in calmer tone this time. "Glad to hear you'll be sticking around."

Priya doesn't reply but smiles into her own mug. Kim takes the moment to sample her muffin; it's moist, but not too much so, and the chocolate chips melt in her mouth. She'll have to make this a regular order.

"So how many countries have you lived in ?" Kim asks. Priya pauses to count on her fingers, while Kim laughs, "That says it all."

The conversation continues on like that for the next half an hour or so, laughing, joking, and getting to know each other that bit better. Priya regales Kim with travel tales, and Kim gives advice on interesting places not too far from town, museums mostly, Priya seems like the sort of girl who'd like that kind of thing.

The sky gradually darkens and thick clouds begin to roll in. Kim glances toward her phone and marvels at the time, "Wow, I better get going."

Priya notes the sky, how the clouds appear grey and ready to burst at any moment. She wouldn't mind so much if she had an umbrella or her jacket at least had a hood. "I hate to ask," Priya says, her voice apologetic, "But would you mind giving me a ride home ?"

"Sur-" Kim stops herself, "I don't have a spare helmet."

Priya scoffs and a playful smile spread from the corners of her lips. "I suppose I'll just have to hang on tight then."


End file.
